Entrapment At Camp Hollow
by xXwar-of-changeXx
Summary: Mai and SPR have been working together again for 2 years. When a job lands the crew at a 'haunted' summer camp, Mai and Masako are in the most danger. Will Mai find out what monsters are lurking in the dark, or will she succumb to the voices calling for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Here's a Ghost Hunt FanFic for ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or anything... but If I did I'd try and make another season for the anime. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 1

The forest was very dark, even during the day. The lake was a murky teal, and no one knew how deep it went. On the North side of the lake was a set of 4 cabins and a large mess hall. Each of the cabins had enough room for 10 people. The doors had a set of three locks and a deadbolt. The windows had steel bars on the outside. It was regulation that the lights in each cabin were out by 10, but no one left them one past 8. If you had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, too bad; the doors were locked and the key hidden by the cabin leader.

This was Camp Hollow. A camp for teens to come out and have an outdoor adventure. The camp was established in 1978, and the disappearances started in 1998. For fourteen years, teenage girls would disappear and no matter what, they wouldn't stop. The camp was in danger of closing down, its owners desperate to save it, went to the renowned SPR. Stories had reached them, and they were desperate. They knew it would not come cheap, and they were willing to pay any price to make their camp safe again.

* * *

Mai sat at the front desk, sighing. She stretched out her tight limbs and cracked her knuckles. She had been sitting at that table for too long, typing meaningless essays about previous cases. Naru and Lin were both in their respective offices, doing whatever it was they did.

Mai stood when the front door opened, revealing an older couple. She bowed to them and motioned for them to sit down.

"Would you like some tea while you wait for Naru?" She complied with their nods, noting how they seemed slightly nervous. They looked over the whole room, taking in every little detail.

"Naru, we've got some clients. And I'm making some tea." She didn't need to ask if he wanted some; she already knew he did. Her relationship with Naru had been strained upon his return to Japan. She had confessed to him right before he left for two years, resulting in his doubts that she was actually in love with him, and not his brother, Gene. For the first few months, they didn't really speak to each other, and then the got more and more comfortable around each other. She had been a little surprised when he had asked if she dreamt of Gene, and he looked a little saddened that she hadn't.

Mai walked over to Lin's office and knocked, telling him to come out. He opened the door and took a seat on the couch, awaiting Naru's appearance in the room. Her relationship with Lin had been friendly, and they spoke sometimes, but not very often. He still seemed to have a bit of animosity towards her, but she knew that he couldn't help it...

"Mai!" She jumped at the sound of Naru's voice. Picking up a tray with teacups on it, she walking into the room and placed it on the table. Taking a seat next to Lin, she listened to the couple's story. Realizing it sounded familiar, she perked up.

"We own a summer camp called Camp Hollow, and for the past fourteen years at least one teenage girl has gone missing. We've got locks and bolts on the doors, and bars on the windows. The children are never allowed out without an adult, and have strict curfews. Unfortunately, that doesn't stop the disappearances. We've been getting fewer and fewer campers, and now our business is at stake. Will you help us?"

A few of Mai's friends were supposed to go to that camp, until their parents heard the stories... Mai's curiosity was needed to be satisfied, and she knew that Naru wouldn't want to take the case at first... It was just standard Naru.

"You should go the Police. So far I haven't heard anything that even resembles a paranormal entity." He nonchalantly gazed at them, waiting for them to make it worth his while.

"The girls would complain of hearing voices... but whenever they did, everyone else would dismiss it as someone trying to get attention. And each girl that would complain about the voices would disappear. We searched the forest, and found nothing..."

Mai hoped that was enough for Naru to take up the case. She hadn't officially heard the stories from previous campers, and now she was absolutely curious. She looked to Naru who was obviously thinking, and made sure no emotion showed. She sighed and waited.

"Very well. But there are some requirements on your part that I will have to discuss with you. I'm going to need the entire camp vacated, aside from my crew and myself. We will stay in the cabins, and will require food. Do you agree to the terms?"

The old couple nodded eagerly, and thanked him. Naru stood and walked into his office, closing it shut. Mai stood and looked at the couple. "I can talk about the price with you, now." She stood and walked behind the desk, preparing her easily memorized pattern.

* * *

Mai stood at the entrance to the camp, gazing around the area. The lake was still and the forest eerily quiet. She already had a very bad feeling, but pushed herself forward anyway. The whole group, which included Mai, Naru, Lin, Takigawa, Ayako, John, and Masako, were staying in the cabins. Yasuhara was in the middle of exams, so he couldn't make it. The cabins each housed 10 people, but with the equipment, they would be split into two groups. Three in one cabin, and four in another cabin.

It took an hour to set up all the equipment, and that was only in the cabins. There were yet to be any cameras set up in the forest, outside of the cabins, and by the lake.

"Mai, you and Mr. Takigawa go set up the cameras by the lake, in the forest, and outside of your cabin. Ms. Matsuzaki and Mr. Brown will set up the cameras outside this cabin, and by the entrance to the camp. Come back here when you're finished." He didn't look up from his computer, looking up previous disappearances.

"Let's go Mai!" Takigawa slung his arm around her shoulders and hauled her out of the cabin, cameras in tow. The set up the camera by their cabin first, and then went to the lake. Once the finished, they walked a ways into the forest, placing cameras along the trail.

"This place is scary... It's the middle of the day and yet it's almost as dark as night in here. Mai placed the tripod in place and locked the legs. Takigawa placed the camera on the tripod, screwing it into place.

"Yea, it is pretty dark, but no worries! If we get bored there's a lake we can all go swim in!" Mai smiled and shook her head. She would never swim in that lake. Who knew what was in it. She shuddered, banishing the thought from her mind. She froze when she heard a loud snap. Looking towards Takigawa, she prayed that it was him who made the snap. He looked around suspiciously, not easing her at all. She listened for more noises, and then heard faint thumping. The longer they listened to it, the louder it got. Takigawa and Mai ran as fast as they could towards the cabin, and slammed the door shut upon their entry.

Mai's eyes were closed shut, her breathing ragged, and her body shaking. She couldn't shake the feeling of utter terror. She sank to the floor bringing her knees to her chest. She felt that she was still shaking, and barely noticed the loud voices of Takigawa and the rest of SPR. She started shaking her head and kept her eyes tightly closed. She covered her ears, trying to get rid of the memory. When she felt her personal bubble was being violated she opened her eyes to see Ayako with a concerned look.

"She's terrified. And yet you guys didn't see anything... Mai? Mai, come on, let's get up and get you some tea." Ayako put her arm around Mai's shoulders and supported her as she stood, still shaking.

"Are you sure _she_ didn't see anything?" Naru gave a pointed look at Mai, awaiting a response from her. When nothing came, he furrowed his brow slightly.

Mai drank the tea greedily, downing it in less than a minute. She savored the flavor, and knew she would regret drinking the scalding tea so fast later.

"There was something out there. And it wasn't just one... There were many of them." Mai confessed to no one in particular. She didn't see anything, but the sound of thumping reminded her of a herd of four legged animals, running very fast.

"It could have been a herd of deer. We can rewind the camera, and see if there was anything caught." Naru looked over to the computer and started to type very quickly.

"Here. This is when you and Mr. Takigawa started to run." He played the video, the thumping started to get louder and louder. Then, a flash of white went over the camera, too fast to get a correct image. Mai stood towards the front of the overly curious group, shaking her head slowly. She couldn't relive the sounds, and now there was something on the camera. Naru slowed the scene down, watching carefully as the white came up again. When he froze the screen, the entire cabin was silent.

Mai shook her head, not believing what she saw. On the screen, was a large, white creature, its limbs abnormally long and thin, it's body thin, spine sticking up far above the rest of it. Its face was long and pointed, it's nose a black dot. It's eyes were empty orbs of black, practically ready to fall out. Drool dripped from its enormous teeth.

If there was a way for it to have an expression, the expression would be ecstatic; it looked excited. Other white smudges could be seen in the background. Mai's heart was beating very fast, unable to comprehend exactly what that was.

"Well, looks like we've found our culprit..." John pointed out innocently. Everyone nodded along, except for Naru, who was deep in thought.

"And we know who their target it..." He turned to look at Mai, a pitied but determined look in his eyes. Mai knew deep down that was the case, but she couldn't bring herself to look at the others. She just stared at the creature, unsure of what the group would do next.

* * *

**There's Chapter 1! I don' know when I'll be updating, hopefully every Monday or Tuesday. Unfortunately school is starting next Monday, so I'll be a crazy updater... plus I've got another story going on and... yea. Life's crazy. R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! I decided to update this so early cuz I'm excited for it! Honestly, when I first described the creatures, I kinda freaked myself out... Heh. Anyway! Enjoy this being up so early because I honestly have no idea when I'll update next! I'm trying two stories at once, and it's not too hard, but then again... school hasn't started. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own... I wish I did... but I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mai sat on her bunk, the creature's image never leaving her mind. _What is it? _Naru, unbeknown to Mai, had been watching her stare off into space. He made sure that both Mai and Masako were with at least two people at all times. Masako, Ayako, Takigawa, and John had gone out to bless the area, and cleanse it. He would make sure that they would report on their findings when they returned.

Lin and Naru sat at the table, watching the computers closely, looking for any sign of danger as their friends did their jobs. Naru had returned to staring at the screen, no longer watching Mai. Had he continued, he would have seen her eyes grow wide, and dart to the bared window.

In her mind she heard voices, whispers, being repeated over and over again. They repeated the same phrase each time they spoke.

"_Come to Us. Come to Us, please."_

The whispers were entrancing. Mai's body shook furiously against her will. _I've got to find out what's going on! _She gathered her courage and bent closer to the window. Her breath created a fog on the window, not obscuring her view. She could see the red dot of the camera as it recorded her actions. She looked back to Naru and Lin, who obviously hadn't been paying attention to that specific camera. When her gaze returned to the window she was face to face with the creature from earlier.

Her breath caught in her throat, rendering her unable to speak. Her body shook as she watched the creature. It's large dark orbs peering into hers, it's teeth becoming more and more visible as it sneered at her. She couldn't move and was frozen with both fear and fascination. She distinctly heard the door close and voices, but she could not tear her eyes from the creature. She saw its elongated arm move, the end of it being placed against the bars. It looked like a paw, only with fingers, the nails long and lethal.

She felt a pair of arms around her waist as she was pulled away from the window, a loud whistle following. She watched as the creature shrieked and ran off, fleeing the cabin and the spirits. In her mind she heard high-pitched screams of pain and anger. She held her hands to her ears trying to drown out the sound. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused on the slowly fading screams.

_"Please! Come to Us!"_

She felt eyes on her, so she opened them slowly, taking in each of her friends as she did. Ayako and Masako stood close, worry etched across their features. Takigawa held a hand behind his head, scratching, looking baffled. John and Lin stood close to her, John held his hand to his chin, deep in thought.

When she felt an arm tighten around her waist, she looked over her shoulder to see Naru, eyes wide and concerned. Mai took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm alright, honest." Naru released her, straightening as he did. She backed up against a wall, watching her friends as closely as they watched her. _Too bad I can't see Gene anymore... maybe he'd help me._

"Miss Hana, while you were out, did you feel any spirits?" Naru's gaze never left Mai as he spoke.

"No. There's nothing here. Whatever they are, they aren't spirits." She sounded confident in her answer, and so everyone relaxed. Slightly.

"Then what are they," Mai whispered to herself more than anyone. _I'll figure it out. It seems that I'm the only one who can. _Everyone slowly started to do something besides stand around and stare at Mai. Ayako walked over and brought Mai to a bunk, telling her to get some sleep. Praying for help, Mai did as she was told, and rolled over, facing the wall.

_Mai was running, but she didn't know what she was running from. Thumping was coming from behind her, and she felt an overwhelming fear and needed to run faster. She recognized her whereabouts, seeing the forest and cabins straight ahead. Just as she reached the door something pounced onto her back and held her on the ground. Whatever it was, it was heavy. She closed her eyes tight as she listened to his heavy breathing. _

_When she heard deep splashes, she opened her eyes, to see red drool land right in front of her face. She could barely make out splotches of white in the distance. She now knew what was on her, and was afraid. She could see the 'hands' on her, the nails resting above her skin. In a fit of determination, she tried to get up, only to feel searing pain in her back._

_She screamed in agony as the nails pierced her skin, with no remorse. Then she was lifted and placed on her back. She bit back a sob as she felt the dirt and wounds mix. The creature above her eyed her excitedly. She could make out its large teeth, blood on the tips and surrounding mouth. She could tell it was smiling. With na earsplitting shriek it opened its jaws and went straight for her throat._

"Mai! Wake up! Mai!" Naru had been shaking her for the past five minutes, trying to wake her. She had started shaking uncontrollably and was not able to be awakened. Lin sat at the table, watching her with concern. The others had gone to the other cabin about an hour before, leaving the three of them alone in this one.

Mai sat straight up, nearly hitting Naru with her forehead. She took a deep breath before an odd noise came from her throat. It was a mix between a sob and a deep breath. She blushed furiously as she noticed how close Naru was to her. Scooting back slightly she watched him. He smirked and shook his head, returning to the computers. Mai narrowed her eyes at him before lying on her back, reliving the dream. She felt slight pain in her back as she did, but dismissed it. _They tried to eat me... is that it? Just the wish to devour a human girl... They're just monsters... Nothing else. Is it the forest? Are they evil forest spirits, unable to be cleansed because of their connection to the land?_

"Naru... they aren't spirits... Why are we still here?" Lin was typing away on the computer, not looking at Naru.

"What makes you think we can leave? Do you think they'll let us leave, Lin? No. They've got their prey, and they won't let anyone leave, unless she stays. Then she won't stand a chance." Naru looked at Mai with his peripheral vision, seeing if she noticed the conversation. He frowned slightly when she didn't respond. _She usually would have said something about that not being funny... They must be bothering her immensely._

"Mai. Tell me everything you know about them so far. Your experiences with them, everything." He grabbed a notebook and sat at the end of her bunk, waiting. She looked at him as he waited, confused, but willing.

"Well, they whisper when they speak to you in your mind. And the only say the same phrase, 'Come to Us.' They have a way of smiling when they see you. And... in my dream, they smiled, they had blood all over their faces, and their nails were very long. In my dream they were chasing me, I was so close to the cabin when they caught be, the one that landed on my dug its nails into my back repeatedly, the pain was excruciating. The next thing I know, I'm on my back, and it shrieks, ready to rip my throat out. And then you woke me up." She shivered slightly, remembering her fear while they chased her.

"Right. Lin, get Miss Matsuzaki in here, I want her to look at Mai's back." Lin left and Naru read his notes over and over. The door opened, revealing a disheveled Ayako and an unemotional Lin. Naru stood and told Ayako what to do.

"You woke me up at this God-awful hour to look at her back... Fine. But let me sleep in here since I'm too tired to walk back." Naru nodded and turned, giving the girls some privacy.

"Alright, lay down on your stomach, okay?" Mai did as she was told and flinched at Ayako's cold hands. She felt her shirt being pulled up and a loud gasp from Ayako. "Oh my god..."

Mai feared what they saw, and blushed when Naru turned around, his eyes wide as he took in her back. "Lin! I need a camera, now!" Lin obeyed and handed it to him, his brow furrowing as he too took in her back.

Flashes of light blinded Mai. When Ayako pulled her shirt back down, she helped Mai turn over, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Can I see them? The photos?" She looked at Naru, who examined the pictures on the camera. He looked reluctant to give her the camera, but handed it to her anyway.

She gasped when she saw the picture. Her back was red, scratches all over, and puncture point at the very tip. It looked like the nails had pierced her skin, and then were dragged down her back. There were enough markings to match four sets of claws. She handed the camera to Naru, remembering her dream. _That's not how they pierced my skin in my dream... It was like a cat clawing a scratch post... Not like that._

"Naru, that's not how they attacked me in my dream... There were puncture wounds all over, not scratches." She looked at Naru, frustration evident on her features. She subconsciously reached a hand to her neck, remembering the killing blow. When she felt no pain, she figured they were playing with her, for now.

"Naru grabbed a flashlight and looked under the bunk, seeing dust mites and spiders webs. There was no sign of broken wood or a trap door. The underside of her bunk was fine, the springs perfectly in tact.

"This is one odd case... What are these things? They're not spirits... So what are they?" Ayako voiced her thoughts to no one. Mai looked at her and shrugged, wincing as she felt a tad bit of soreness. Since she woke up she hadn't heard the whispers of the creatures. And that was more unnerving than anything.

Through the window, Mai could see the rays of sunlight through the trees, but only barely. Moring was here, and that was only worse, since they had no idea what these things would do in the daytime. She could only hope that they'd stay in their forest.

* * *

**There you go! I have an awesome plot in my head right now! And I feel the need to write it down so I don't forget... but who knows... the specifics could be challenging... :P ^_^ Thanks for reading! R & R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I made it extra long cuz I freaking love you guys! Your reviews make me happy and I love hearing your opinions on what's gonna happen. ^_^ Happy Happy!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own. If I did... well, Ghost Hunt would be less scary... cuz I'm a scardy cat. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 3

Naru called in the owners of the Camp that day. They arrived around noon, and with no activity, everyone presumed the area to be safe. Hochi and his wife, Sana, were in their fifties, but didn't look it; they looked about the age of Lin and Takigawa. Mai was desperate to know their secret. _Is it fitness? More Green Tea in their daily diet? _She ogled at the two, trying to figure it out.

"Now, you said that the girls that were kidnapped heard whispers before disappearing. Did anything else happen?" Naru stood by the computers, waiting for them to respond. They both looked at each other, confusion evident.

"No, we weren't aware of anything else. Why?" Hochi looked at each of the group members, his eyes lingering on Mai and Masako momentarily.

"At present, we are positive that they are targeting Mai. She too hears the whispers, but has also received injuries, of a sort. Here's what her back looks like." He handed them a camera, their eyes widening as they looked over the marks. Sana gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

Mai's curiosity got the better of her, so she asked them both a question. One that scared her more than anything. "How long after the whispers started did the girls start to disappear?" She kept her eyes on the ground, afraid to look up. Everyone was silent, awaiting the answer from the two owners.

"About 24 hours." Sana answered, gripping her husband's arm tightly. Mai sighed and decided to step outside. The fresh air felt amazing and helped clear her head. _Great, I've got almost 6 hours until those things come back for me... but why didn't the other girls get scratches on their backs?_

"Hey, Mai. You doin' okay?" Mai turned and smiled, hiding her serious face.

"Oh, Hey Monk. Yea, I'm doing fine. Just trying to ignore the fact that in a few hours I'll be lunch..." She laughed half-heartedly and turned to face the lake.

"Don't worry. We'll work fast to keep those things off of you. We're thinking of putting you and Miss Hana into a cabin with seals, so they can't get in. We'll work as fast as we can, but during the night, it'll be important to stay there, understand?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, trying to cheer her up.

The cabin door opened and everyone stepped out onto the porch. Hochi and Sana both gave Mai pitied looks and half smiles. Mai bowed to them and waved goodbye.

"They've decided to stay at the main cabin down the road until this investigation comes to a close." Naru stood against the doorframe, watching the couple leave.

"Mai, you and Miss Hana will got to the other cabin with Mr. Takigawa and Miss Matsuzaki. I want a barrier up at all hours. Seals placed on the door and window. Lights out, low voices. I want you all in there and ready by four-thirty." Naru walked back into the cabin, leaning over the monitors. _That doesn't give me much time to investigate then..._

"Hey Monk. Do you want to look around with me? That way we can help now and get as much done as we can before four-thirty." Mai smiled pleadingly at him, and she knew he wouldn't say no to that.

"You two go ahead, I'm going to lie down by the lake and get some sun." Ayako walked into the other cabin, emerging with a towel, hat, and magazine. She smiled at them and went down to the lakeshore. Masako and John had gone inside with Naru, to look over the monitors.

"Guess it's just the two of us then? Let's go!" Monk led her down the steps and up a path into the forest. Though it was considerably darker in there, it was light enough for them to see. They followed the trail for a few minutes before seeing a white sliver in the distance.

Mai's heart froze, afraid of what it could be. She walked close behind Monk, her eyes never leaving the sliver. When the got closer they realized it was in the ground. Bending over to grab it, Monk recoiled immediately.

"It's... a bone..." He looked at Mai, terror in his wide eyes. Mai's breath caught and her eyes narrowed. She looked around the general area trying to locate other bones when she saw the well.

"Monk, look. It's a well. But why is it way out here?" They both approached the well carefully. They both took a deep breath before looking into it. Neither of them had a flashlight, but the rays of sunlight that peeked through the forest illuminated it enough. The well was nearly half full of bones. Deep down Mai knew that they were not animal bones. She yipped slightly and turned away, more aware than ever that her fate resided with the bones down below.

Monk gripped her shoulder as they hurried away. They arrived back at the cabins, ready to forget what they saw. "Mai, don't worry. We'll take care of everything. And besides, you'll be with me, Masasko, and Ayako tonight. Everything will be fine." Mai nodded at him, making it seem like she was okay. _Should we tell Naru about the well? Or would he consider it unimportant?_

The entered the main cabin and saw everyone around the monitors, eyes wide and staring. Furrowing their eyebrows Mai and Monk approached the group, getting a good look of what had their attention.

On the screen was an oddly angled view of the forest floor. Based on the angle, the camera had been knocked over, which wasn't easy to do. The camera was half in the ground, and half out. Every now and then a spray of dirt would enter the view of the camera.

_What is that? _Mai held her hand to her mouth, stifling a low fearful moan. She clenched her jaw and looked closely. A flash of white entered the screen and exited. The camera was now moving, almost like it was being shoved. Dirt built up in front of the lens, blocking most of the view. When the dirt cleared, the view was almost like being buried alive. A wall of dirt surrounded the camera, and soon enough, dirt started falling onto the camera until the screen went fuzzy and then black.

The monitor had become unusable. Mai looked at the other screens, seeing the exact same thing happening to the cameras connected to those specific monitors.

_They're burying the cameras... blinding us... _Mai was horrified. Now there was no way to see when they were coming. The only cameras that were left undisturbed were the ones that were in the immediate vicinity of the cabins. _They're smart..._

"Well, that was unexpected." Naru sounded unfazed by what just happened.

"Unexpected?! Naru! They completely blinded us! Now what are we gonna do?" Mai was fuming. _Does that cocky idiot even have a plan now?! I don't feel like being some scary creatures lunch right now! _She walked over to the bed and sat down, trying to think of a way to save herself.

_Why haven't they targeted Masako? Do they only target one girl at a time? _Mai looked up quickly, realizing the danger Masako was in. "Wait! We need to get Masako out of here as soon as possible!" She stood and looked at Naru. He looked at her, indifferently.

"And why do we need to do that?" He didn't seem to want to listen to her, so he turned back to the computer screens.

"Listen. Those creatures targeted me because they saw me first, correct? And according to Hochi and Sana, they only took one girl at a time. So, what happens to her after they get me? My point: She's in just as much danger as I am. So we should really get her out of here while we still can!" Everyone was looking at Mai, seeing her logic. Masako didn't say a word, waiting to hear Naru's decision.

"I see. Well, if we are to take precautions, we will. Mr. Brown, I want you to take Miss Hana back to the city. I'm positive that you'll be able to get her out of here; she's not their current target." _Wait. He's actually listening to what I have to say? Wow... wait a second... maybe he's concerned for her! If she's gone, he won't have to worry about her after I'm gone! Ugh! I'm such an idiot!_

Mai sat on her bunk; mentally scolding herself for thinking she actually got to Naru. Before long, she had fallen asleep, and was whisked away to her dreamland.

_It was daytime, and the lake was bright and welcoming. Mai turned around, looking for the cabins. When she didn't see them she suspected that this was from before they were built. _

_Mai walked around the area, taking in the sights. She could hear birds chirping and the call of a falcon. The forest didn't look so dark, and flowers grew at the forest floor. She smiled, seeing the beauty in everything around her. As she walked to the pathway she noticed a large figure moving in the distance. It looked like two people, walking close together._

_Mai decided to follow, aware that they would not hear or see her. When she saw the well she hesitated. The couple was standing by it, holding a box of some sort. As she approached she took in the peoples appearance. It was Hochi and Sana, only they didn't look any older than when she saw them earlier that day. Mai's brows furrowed as she watched them drop the box into the well. It was tin, and resembled a pillbox. She watched as it fell, touching dirt as it hit the bottom._

_She looked up to see the couple smiling lovingly at each other. Before Mai could follow them back to the lake, a clawed appendage crabbed her shoulders, yanking her into the well._

Mai sat up with a jolt of pain and confusion. She winced as she brought her hands to her shoulders. Touching them she felt the slightest wetness. Gasping she pulled up her sleeves to look. When her fingers touched the wetness again, they came back red.

"Ayako..." She never looked away from her fingers as she listened to her surroundings. Ayako grabbed for the first-aid kit, Takigawa knelt next to her examining her fingers. Naru didn't make a sound, but Mai knew he was watching her. Under Mai's t-shirt was another sleeveless shirt, so she didn't feel exposed when Ayako took off her now blood stained t-shirt.

The puncture wounds stung furiously and went in pretty deep. Ayako cleaned them and did her best to patch them up. "I'm afraid you'll need stitches, and we'll have to clean then every couple hours. The bandages won't keep the blood back for any longer than that." She walked away to put the kit back. Mai looked at her hands, trying to piece together her dream. _What was in the tin? And why'd they dump it in there. More importantly, why don't they look older now? This place was established in the 70's... How is it possible that they haven't aged since then?_

Ayako and Monk left to gather their things and bring them into this cabin, leaving Mai, Naru and Lin alone.

"Hey Naru. Is it possible for someone to never age? I guess it sounds kinda funny... Never mind." Mai tried to place her hand behind her head bashfully, but winced at the pain in her shoulders.

Naru looked at her quizzically before answering, something she hadn't expected. "I suppose it isn't impossible. But the person would have to be involved in dark and evil paraphernalia to do that. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought I saw Hochi and Sana in my dream, but I couldn't be sure... They looked no different than they did earlier today. And you said that they were the owners and creators of this camp right? That would make them close to fifty or sixty... Yet they still look young." I need to find out their secret...

Ayako and Takigawa came in at that time, bringing their luggage with them. They both looked winded and slightly fearful.

"Oi, Naru. The other cabins seals have been scratched off. There's tears in them." He sat down by Mai and ruffled his hair, almost like he was trying to get rid of his fear. Ayako checked up on Mai's bandages, making sure they didn't bleed over, even though it was supposed to hold for a couple hours.

"Well, looks like there's only fifteen minutes left before six. Mai, don't fall asleep. Since the attacks on you happen while you're sleeping, stay awake. Mr. Takigawa and Miss Matsuzaki, keep her awake. And be ready for anything tonight." Naru looked at Mai, an unfamiliar expression across his face.

"Hey, Mai! How about we play some cards?" Monk held a deck in his hands, grinning happily. Mai smiled and nodded; ready to get her mind off of her impending doom.

Outside, blurs of light emerged from the forest, nails digging into the ground, waiting for their chance to get their prey.

* * *

**There it is. Dun-dun-Dun-Duuuuuuun. I've figured out what my least favorite case on Ghost Hunt was... The Bloodstained Labyrinth drove me over the edge. I couldn't sleep... dude was scary! **

**As always, I love reviews. And here's a little incentive to get you to review. I'm not sure whether to add some Mai/Naru cuteness or leave it out, but make it implied. What do you guys think? Review and let me know! ^_^**

**And I can't guarantee that I'll be uploading this often either... I've got a lot coming up. But you guys keep me going! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! It's so cute and adorable! ^_^ I actually had fun with this one... but it's also kinda... creepy. Anyway, I'm loving the reviews you guys! They honestly make me laugh. ^_^ Keep up the good work! (Plus, the keep me going. A lot of reviews means a happy me, and a happy me means sooner updates. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT. Wish I did... But I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Time: 6:01

Scratching noises could be heard from the door and the sides of the cabin. Mai's heart stopped at the sound. Ayako and Takigawa held their cards in front of them, but had lost all attention on the game. Naru and Lin stood at the tables, looking at the cameras, seeing the creatures surround the cabin.

Mai purposefully kept her eyes away from the windows, knowing that if she did, she'd be entranced yet again. The scratching kept coming, getting louder, as if more of them were aiming at one point on the cabin. Thumps were heard from above, meaning the creatures were on the roof, looking for any means of access inside.

"Why can't they get in?" Mai kept her voice very low, but as she spoke growls came from outside the cabin. She brought her knees up to her chest, trying to remain composed. _Well, I've only got twelve hours until the sunlight comes back... Hope I can survive._

"Mr. Takigawa, do you have your mobile on you?" Naru didn't let his gaze leave the monitors. When he was handed the phone he immediately dialed Yasuhara. "Yes, Yasuhara. I'm about the email you a series of photos. Find anything you can on these and get back to me as soon as you can." He hung up, not waiting for a reply. He peeked at Mai, taking in her very still and pale appearance. She had fear written all over her, and he knew that it would get to her eventually. _She won't make it through the night without going crazy, and she can't sleep. _"Lin, keep your shiki ready, just in case." Naru kept his voice low so Mai wouldn't hear.

Takigawa tried to get Mai back into their camp of poker, but the distractions from outside had her full attention. He threw a helpless look towards Naru, wanting help. Ayako watched Mai warily, wanting to comfort the young girl, but not wanting to overstep her boundaries.

Naru rolled his eyes and walked over to the group, pulling Mai gently to her feet. She looked at him with bewilderment, letting him tow her to the far side of the cabin where the scratches weren't as loud. He gave her a small smile before sitting down, bringing her down with him. Mai blushed furiously as her took her into his lap, her back against his chest.

He held his hands in front of them and had her watch his hands. Out popped the coin he carried with him; his pet. He felt her relax as he preformed tricks for her, stumping her when it disappeared. Every now and then her hands would reach for his, grasping them as she searched for the coin. He tried to ignore the tingly sensation he got when her hand brushed his. He could smell her strawberry scented shampoo locked into her hair. He smiled to himself, seeing her turn and give him a questioning look when the coin hadn't appeared for a while.

Mai was hyperaware that the boundaries between boss and assistant had been crossed by miles. She could feel the blood rush to her face when she turned and saw his smile. She knew he was trying to make her feel at ease, and it was working. She ignored the reasonable side of her mind when it said that he just had her in his lap because he felt bad for her.

She relaxed further into his arms, watching his hands do tricks with the coin. She smiled, forgetting the evil that awaited her outside. When the coin disappeared for the millionth time, she reached out for grab Naru's hand, trying to find it. She was taken completely by surprise when he hand grabbed her wrist, bringing it to her chest. She then felt a grip around her waist as his other arm wrapped around her. She knew she resembled a tomato, but the comfort she got in Naru's arms was enough to make her forget.

_Wow. This is so relaxing. I wish I could stay here forever... _Mai's eyes closed, sleep taking her quickly. When Naru felt her breathing slow he sighed sadly. He knew she was supposed to stay awake, but they hadn't gotten anyway in their search, and he prayed that she'd be able to figure more out before she got torn to pieces in her dreams. His grip tightened and he put his face into her hair, silently praying for her to be all right.

_My eyes opened to see the cabins and the mess hall, all brand new. The welcome gates had a red ribbon tied around the poles, blocking the exits. Hochi and Sana stood behind the ribbon, scissors in their hands. A large group of people stood on the other side, clapping and smiling. Hochi and Sana smiled at each other before cutting the ribbon. As soon as the ribbon fell to the ground, teenagers ran into the cabins, backpacks and sleeping bags in tow. As the parents left to find their children Hochi and Sana stood at the entrance, arms around each other. _

_A cool breeze picked up, blowing the fallen pine needles and leaves around the entire camp. An eerie moan came from the forest to their left. Mai gaped at the now darkened and dead forest floor. There was no longer a lush and brimming forest. She turned around, looking at the lake. It held the same teal color, looking menacing as teenagers in their swimsuits jumped in, shrieking at the cold temperature of the water. _

_Mai turned her attention back to the couple as she noticed their smiles hadn't left. Almost as if they shared an inside joke, they laughed. Mai couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but knew that they weren't as clean as they appeared. In the blink of an eye it was nighttime, and Mai was inside the mess hall, voices echoing as the meager chatter of the campers echoed through the high ceiling. At the head of the hall, Hochi and Sana stood, grabbing a microphone. _

_'Thank you all for being the first wave of campers! We're excited for you all to be here, and we hope your stay is fun and enjoyable!' Hochi held up his glass in a mass cheer. The campers and staff held theirs up too, clinking them with nearby glasses._

_Mai blinked and saw a young girl, no older than herself, walking in the middle of the night. The girl yawned, not watching where she was going. Off in the distance a snap was heard, and soon, the thumping was becoming louder and louder. The girl ran into her cabin, shaking off her initial fear. Mai watched as the creatures stood at the door, scratching and sniffing. After some time they left, and Mai knew what would happen soon after._

_With a whoosh Mai was transported to a crime scene. Police cars lined the area with search dogs on leashes and other campers being interviewed. Hochi and Sana stood at their cabin, looking distraught. They were in each other's arms, lips in a firm line._

_One of the dogs started whimpering, followed by the others. They struggled against their masters and once free, bolted for the open doors of the cars. Mai furrowed her brows, trying to figure out what was going on._

_In a flash Mai was in the cabin of Hochi and Sana. They were whispering amongst themselves, which Mai found odd. She looked around seeing pictures of the two. One of them at a tropical resort, another of them at an airport. One picture in particular was of the two with a young girl. She looked about 14 or 15, and was smiling sweetly. _

_Mai reached her hands up to touch the frame, only to have images insert themselves into her mind._

_A girl running to her parents._

_A girl smiling at her first fish._

_A girl in the hospital, holding a stuffed bear._

_Two people crying over a stone grave._

_Mai was intrigued, and then the front door burst open, revealing one of the creatures, drool dripping from its muzzle. It had a wicked grin as it approached the couple. Then growls came out of it, in a rhythmic fashion. The couple nodded and watched in fear as it left, leaving claw marks on the wood floors._

_Right before it left the door way it turned and roared. Mai cringed fearfully, seeing its teeth fully for the first time. When she was knocked back words by it hand she hit the wall._

Naru had felt her shaking in her sleep. She was still on his lap, and he decided to wake her up, just in case. He shook her shoulder as a gasp of pain riveted through her body. When she gasped and opened her eyes Naru relaxed a little before taking her tightly into his arms, practically crushing her.

"Mai, were you hurt in the dream?" She looked at him, dazed. When she shook her head he breathed a sigh of relief. "What did you see?" He whispered in her ear, aware that the scratches were closer to them now.

"I saw the first girl... and the day the camp opened. I don't understand. It was so beautiful when I last dreamt of the forest... but in my dream, it was evil and dark. Then I saw Hochi and Sana in their house. They had a picture of this girl; I think she was their daughter. And I think she died... but I don't know how. And then one of the creatures came into their cabin and I think it was speaking... but I couldn't understand it. Hochi and Sana could though. They nodded to it before it left. They looked almost as afraid of it as I was..." Mai kept her eyes closed, listening to Naru's breathing and heart rate, ignoring the scratches that were right behind her head.

Naru nodded and stood, gracefully bringing her up with him. Her legs had been asleep, so she felt awkward walking. When they approached the others, the received shocked looks. Mai realized then that she was holding Naru's hand. She tried to let go before feeling his hand squeeze hers.

When she looked back at Takigawa and Ayako, she blushed at their faces. Ayako's mouth was open, looking between the two. Takigawa had a knowing look and a smirk on his face. "Lin. Has Yasuhara called yet?" Naru was impatient. He glared at the monk and the miko, feelings their stares. He brought Mai with him to the monitors.

"No, but... the creatures have disappeared." Naru narrowed his eyes at the screen, trying to see even a small sign of white. When nothing came, he huffed and clenched his jaw in frustration. _It's only nine thirty. Where could they have gone._

He looked at the trembling girl beside him, following her gaze to the computer screens. On the screen was their cabin, but hanging from the wood rafters in the front was pieces of torn clothing, that resembled Mai's. Before he could register what was happening, Mai was at her suitcase digging through, trying to find her clothes that resembled the ones on the rafters.

She could feel her breath pick up when she couldn't find them. _I know I packed those. And they haven't left this cabin at all... What is going on?!_

Ringing sounded throughout the cabin, making Mai jump. When she looked at Naru, she knew her fear was all over her face. He looked from her to her suitcase and back, before walking to the phone.

"Yasuhara. What do you have?" Naru leaned against the table, his breathing hitched as he listened. "Wait. I'm putting you on speaker. Repeat that." He set the phone down on the table and hit 'Speaker'. "Alright, go ahead." Everyone's attention was on the phone, waiting for sounds to come out.

"Hey everyone. So, I've got some... shocking and disturbing info... Those creatures aren't spirits or ghosts. Essentially, they're monsters. Originally thought to be creatures of hell, the Christians call them 'Hell Hounds'. They exist in practically every religion. Now here's the scary part. They can only be controlled by a demon, however, can be summoned by humans. If a human does the summoning correctly, they can get anything they want from the hounds. As long as the hounds get what they want in return. I've got the summoning directions here, but I'm not sure you'll want to hear it." He paused, waiting for a confirmation.

"Go ahead. We're all listening." Naru looked at Mai, who was visibly shaking. He walked over to her and put an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Alright... well. It requires a piece of the mother, and a piece of the father. What that means is that if you are trying to, for example, bring someone back from the dead, you'd get the blood from the mother and the blood from the father. Then it requires the bones of whomever you're trying to bring back, and then a live sacrifice. But get this, normally people summon the hounds to get rid of people. They won't stop until that person is dead or an exchange was given..." The cabin was quiet, Yasuhara's words sinking in. Mai was now holding onto Naru for dear life. _They won't... stop... until I'm gone... _Mai buried her face into Naru's chest, waiting to hear more.

"The summoner or summoners will get whatever they ask as long as their deal is still met. That's all I've got for you... I'm sorry you guys. Mai, I hope you're okay." He paused, and Mai somehow found her voice. She confidently answered him, not letting her voice waver.

"Hey, Yasu. I'm fine. Thanks for the hard work you did. It's been very helpful." Everyone looked at her, pity and shock on their faces. Even Lin's face was saddened.

"Right... well, talk to you guys later. Good luck." He hung up, a dial tone following. Everyone in the cabin was quiet. Mai's façade was failing and she sunk to her knees, completely hopeless.

"Alright everyone. Let's keep up the work. We've got eight hours until morning. Our main goal is to keep Mai safe until then. And in the morning we continue our search. We will watch Mai in shifts. Two hours each. I'll go first. Any questions?" Naru looked at each of his friends, waiting. When there were no questions he grabbed Mai's arm and brought her to a chair. Lin, Ayako, and Takigawa went to the other side of the cabin and lay on the bunks.

"Naru, what can you do? They won't stop until they have me! Why don't you just throw me outside and leave me..." She felt her heart sink as she said the words, afraid for her future. Naru was furious. _How could she even think that?_

"What?!" He spat. He was losing his control each second. _This infuriating girl!_

"We will not do that Mai. You're a part of this team, why would we do that? We _will _find a way to get you out of this. Understand?" He had her facing him now, her eyes wide and afraid.

"Why?! Just say it's over! Just throw me out there and you guys won't have to be hurt in the process! I'm practically expendable! You can find another assistant! And.." Naru had enough of her, so to silence her he connected his lips to hers, successfully silencing her. When they parted for air Mai's eyes were even bigger than before. Naru smirked and moved his mouth to her ear.

"But I can't find another _Mai._ You're not expendable, and I will not lose you. I will protect you, and then, when this is over, you're going to see a movie with me." He nibbled on her ear before moving back to see her face. She had tears in her eyes, and a small smile on her face. She looked him in the eye, searching for a lie. And when she found none, she hugged him.

"Wait. You really mean it? Hold up... You're not even going to _ask _me to go out?" She pulled back and looked at him incredulously. He smirked at her and shook his head. "Well... thanks for giving me a choice. You must be pretty confident that I wouldn't turn you down." She started when he chuckled. And when he kissed her again, she felt her defiance falter.

"You wouldn't have said no." He looked at her, bringing her into his lap. "You seem pretty sure of yourself..." Before she could finish the sentence he was kissing her again. When he pulled away he looked at her. "You're right... I wouldn't have said no..." And then she kissed him again.

* * *

**Am I good or am I good? ^_^ Cuuuuute Mai/Naru ness. ^_^ R & R! MORE MAIXNARU MOMENTS COMING TOO! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I. Suck. I am sorry and if you all stop reading this, I understand. I'm about as consistent as (Insert something clever and inconsistent here). Forgive me! I'm Sawy. Anyway. Here's chapter five. I know its really short, but I have a new laptop and I'm really angry that I don't have Microsoft word so I can easily know how long my chapters are. Again, forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ghost Hunt. Nope.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The entire camp had been silent for an hour. Mai and Naru checked the cameras often, not seeing any activity. There was no sign of the hellhounds and no sign of life otherwise. John had phoned them, telling them that there was a huge thunderstorm coming, and that he wouldn't be able to make it back for two days.

Naru was pissed. He didn't show it, but he should have at least a clue as to what's going on. They had practically no information and had no way of finding out what the hounds were doing here. He made a mental list of the things he needed to know:

• How They Got To This Place  
• What They Have To Do With The Owners  
• Why Teenage Girls  
• How To Get Rid Of Them  
• How To Protect Mai

He could hear the wind blowing outside. The trees shook and the wind howled between them. Mai jumped from her slouched position when the first crack of thunder struck. He smiled to himself at her frantic face.

"It's just thunder. Relax." Mai could hear his amusement in his voice and ignored it as best she could. She sat back down, trying to calm her heart and mind. She brought her fist up to her heart, closing her eyes. In her hand was her key, rusty and old. She tried to ignore the snores of Takigawa and the trees billowing in the wind.

A shrieking howl sounded throughout the cabin. Naru stood up, ready for anything, noticing Mai's wide eyes. She was staring at the wall, obviously trying to keep calm. Naru sighed and went to her side, he put a hand on her shoulder and a hand on her cheek. He forced her to look at him, searching her eyes for a response to his actions.

Though he didn't see a reaction in her eyes, he felt it in his hand. Her face was heating up, a blush starting to emerge. He smirked and bent forward slightly, seeing what she would do next. When her face became hotter, he lightly kissed her, feeling her respond immediately. Naru pulled away, seeing her much calmer. "Mai, don't worry, you'll be fine." She nodded, her eyes drooping.

"No, you can't sleep. Not until we've solved this. I'm sorry." She pouted and stood, trying to get her wits about her. She walked over to the cameras, searching for anything to keep her awake. Naru followed close behind her, searching the cameras for any sign of the hounds.

The sound of shrill screams carried on the wind from outside. Mai rushed to the window seeing the creatures dragging something into the forest. When her eyes adjusted to the outside she noticed arms grasping the ground for a hold. Without a second thought she ran out of the cabin to help the victim.

She could heard Naru's yells behind her, but kept running, determined to reach the creatures and their prey. Watching the ground so that she wouldn't trip she approached the dirt covered person, seeing long hair and a shaking form. Sana had been dragged from her cabin by the creatures.

"Sana! Are you okay?" Mai tried to catch her breath, looking Sana over for injuries. When she finally made eye contact she saw hatred and pure malice in her eyes. Mai took a step back, afraid of what has happened to Sana. She looked around for her friends, but only saw the dense forest. Wait... where are the hounds?

Mai backed up against a tree, watching for any movement. Sana was slowly getting to her feet, glaring at Mai the whole time. When the growls of the hounds reached her ears, Mai frantically looked around, trying to find the white demons. She side glanced at Sana, seeing a terrifying smile on her face.

"Time's up... you should have left me to them. And now, they're coming for you." Sana looked around, seeing the blurs of light running past her and towards Mai. Rough limbs grabbed her by her arms and ankles; claws digging deep into her fragile human skin. Mai screamed as she felt herself fall towards the ground.

The claws gripped harder and pulled her fast towards the middle of the forest. Above her own screams Mai could've sworn she heard the cackle of laughter and then more screams that were not her own. She could feel her throat start to get dry from her screams. Before she knew it, she was in her dream world, only it was completely dark.

Naru

Mai burst out of the cabin running towards the creatures. Lin and Naru were out of the cabin before anyone else and were still quite a ways behind her. They ran, calling after her as she ran into the forest. When they noticed the pale bodies of the hounds circling them they stopped. Lin called for his Shiki and watched as they did all of the work for them. We don't even know how to fight these things...

The Shiki could not dispel the hounds, so they returned to Lin, ready to go into action. The creatures grinned at the two men, watching their every move. All of a sudden the creatures straightened, almost as if the were being beckoned. They turned and fled, to an unknown destination. As soon as they did two sets of screams were heard.

Naru ran faster towards the screams, seeing a large group of the hounds saunter into the forest.

"Lin! There's someone there!" Lin and Naru sprinted towards the dark body. It was Sana and she was screaming hysterically. Lin watched her closely, trying to make sense of her mumblings. Naru noticed that Mai was nowhere to be seen. He turned and face the direction the creatures went just in time to see one disappear. They weren't far from them, and the sound of Mai's screams had stopped abruptly. The forest was quiet except for the hysterical woman with the two men.

"Lin, let's take her back to Hochi. Maybe once she's calmed down she can tell us what happened." Lin nodded and awkwardly picked the woman up so she was supported by his shoulder. Naru lingered a while longer, searching for any sign of Mai. When Lin called his name he begrudgingly turned and walked towards the main cabin. He kept his eyes on the ground, watching his feet as he thought.

Did I let her down? I couldn't keep her from them... That foolish girl always has to save everyone... Everyone but herself.

Takigawa and Ayako were standing by the main cabin with Hochi as the three approached. Sana ran into Hochi's arms, sobbing and hiccupping.

"Where's Mai?" Takigawa almost demanded. Naru looked at him, not bothering to hide is depressed look. Ayako hit Takigawa's arm roughly before following the couple inside.

Naru and Lin followed suit, taking in the surroundings. Pictures hung everywhere. Each and every one had the couple at some famous landmark. Naru walked over to the fireplace and let the flames induce him into a trance.

"Mr. Hochi, has anything like this happened before? Have the creatures ever tried to take your wife?" Lin did all the questioning, knowing Naru's current state.

"No. They've never done that before... Why do you think they took her?" Hochi spoke barely above a whisper. He was obviously disturbed at the fact that they took his wife.

* * *

**I know... REALLY short. I don't think it's even a thousand words... my documents are never NOT a thousand words... Bugger. Andwho, R&R... or not. It's okay. XD**


End file.
